Admitting It
by cware
Summary: Continuation of "You've Got Fan Mail"- The chat between Chad and Sonny after the curtain falls. Couple: Sonny X Chad.


This is how I think **'You've Got Fan Mail'** should have ended. K+ I don't own anything relating to 'Sonny With a Chance', I just adore the show. (:

--

Sonny waved vibrantly to the audience, a beam shining on her face. She ignored the itchiness of her blonde wig and focused on the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper had in fact helped her, and admitted he cared about her. As the curtain closed, Marshall clasped his hands together and exclaimed, "Cut! Great work everyone!"

As he passed Sonny and Chad, he shook Chad's casted arm. "So nice to have you on the show, Eric." He said hesitantly, remembering certain incidents including a 'poor man's peach'.

Chad blinked rapidly and coughed. "Sure, sure." He muttered. Marshall looked relieved and walked off with Nico, Grady, and Zora. Tawni flounced over and sneered at Chad.

"I don't know, WHAT you did-" She waggled a perfectly manicured finger at Sonny. "But I know he's not real!" She bristled, and strutted off, flipping her hair.

Sonny chuckled and grabbed Chad's cast, gently leading him into the empty wings.

"What? I have to get back to the Falls!" Chad hissed under his breath. Sonny rolled her big brown eyes and yanked the casts off his arms.

"Ow!" He protested as Sonny pulled off his 'weird beard'.

"Why did you help me?" Sonny asked, grinning helplessly.

Chad patted his silky, windswept blonde hair and narrowed his limpid blue eyes.

"I didn't help you." He corrected. "I wanted to try on the weird beard."

"Oh yeah," Sonny rolled her eyes. She totally believed that.

Chad didn't say anything, just crossed his cast-free arms.

"Can I go back before someone sees me?" Chad growled.

Sonny wacked him on the arm. "You've been here in Chuckle City for the past few days and I think I know why!" She taunted.

"I was practicing for my small yet crucial part!" Chad said tightly, spots of red appearing on his cheeks as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Mhmm," Sonny agreed. "Or you wanted to see me!" She smiled widely.

"Why would I wanna see you? We're enemies." Chad retorted, glancing uneasily from side to side. The hallway remained clear.

"Our shows our enemies, Chad," Sonny corrected him with a silly smile. "We aren't. You just want to be because you know you like me!"

Chad narrowed his eyes at her again. "I never said that," He pursed his lips.

Sonny finally cracked. He was being downright mean to her nice attempts!

"Fine, whatever." Sonny sighed, dejected. She stormed off to a bench lining the hallway and plopped down, burying her face in her hands.

"Sonny," Chad protested, following and sitting beside her. He ran his hand through his handsome straight hair and nudged her shoulder.

"Why are you trying to make me look like a good person?" He mumbled.

Sonny looked concerned. "Because you are. That's why you helped me."

Chad looked steadily over at her. "You're something, Monroe."

"Yeah," Sonny agreed modestly. "Now enough teasing. Admit it."

"Admit what?" Chad said, looking like he knew exactly what she meant.

Sonny stood and pressed her hands on her hips. "Admit you like me," She winked.

"Admit you like me first!" Chad stood quickly, raising his eyebrows.

"Why would I like you?" Sonny said sourly. "You ruined my peace picnic!"

Chad let out a deep breath. "I was getting lots of grief from everyone at the Falls for liking you, so I had to-"

"You like me! You said it right there!" Sonny hopped up and squealed. _Why am I squealing?_ She wondered. _Why am I so excited that he feels the exact same way as I do- oh crap._

Chad grinned. "You like me obviously." He nodded and gave his best million watt smile.

"Whatever," Sonny waved it off. But Chad caught her hand and his face hovered over hers hesitantly.

"Um…" His voice drawled quietly.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Just kiss me!" She exclaimed, and Chad kissed her gently. Sonny returned the kiss, heart dancing.

_Admitting it turned out to be the best thing I could've expected_, she realized, lacing her arms around Chad's neck.

And she was _totally_ glad she had.

**Author's Note: If this had happened at the end of the episode, I seriously would've screamed. I cant wait until they get together. 3**


End file.
